


Birthday Cookies

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, M/M, but whateves, this is mostly Samandriel baking BTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, six centuries without a birthday celebration, he had to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP making heart-shaped cookies for Person B.

When Samandriel found out it was Adam's birthday tomorrow, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Opiel? Can you help me bake cookies?" Samandriel asked the Cupid, who was reading in the library.

"Sure. What for?" Opiel asked, putting down the cheesy romance she'd been reading (didn't she get enough of that with her OTP right here?).

"That is not an important matter," he told his sister as they walked into the kitchen.

Opiel helped him make the dough. And by help, this meant Opiel recited the instructions like they were the names of the prophets.

"...and that's it. Just bake for 15 minutes at 355°, then cool," Opiel finished as Samandriel stirred.

"Do we have any cookie cutters?" he asked as he finished, putting the bowl down.

"Do we have any..." Opiel laughed, opening a drawer. She pulled out a clear plastic box, handing it to her little brother. "Knock yourself, kid. I'm gonna go read some more dollar-store romance novels. Seriously, can't he get better books for me?"

She left as Samandriel grabbed a rolling pin and started rolling out the dough on the counter. When it was flat and even, he took out a heart-shaped cookie cutter and started cutting out the shapes, placing them on an already prepped tray. When he got as many cookies out of it as he could, he put the tray in the oven.

While the cookies baked, he searched the kitchen for frosting. Sure enough, in the back there were tubes of icing, along with cans of frosting and food coloring. This was going to be fun.

He removed the cookies from the oven and sorted out the frosting while they cooled.

"You know, you never answered my question about why you were baking cookies," Opiel said from the doorway, magazine under her arm.

"It wasn't important at the time," Samandriel said, shrugging.

"So, do I get to know?" Opiel asked.

"They're for Adam's birthday," he told her. He immediately regretted it when Opiel start squealing.

"Can I help frost them? Please?" she asked, practically bouncing.

"If I don't let you, you're not going to stop asking, so I guess you can help," he answered. Samandriel knew how she could get. She would get overexcited and go bouncing off the walls. She could keep her cool about 92% percent of the time but mention any kind of celebration, romance, or fandoms, and all the bottled up energy would be released.

Opiel squealed again.

"Can you stop that?" Samandriel asked.

"Fine," she pouted.

They iced the now-cool cookies. Opiel decorated them with a cool tie-dye design (and a FEW hearts) while Samandriel left little notes.

"'Happy birthday Addy bear?' You see, this is why you guys are my OTP," Opiel told him.

"Of course we are," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Opiel stuck her tongue out at him.

They finished frosting the cookies. But not before a frosting war which involved Opiel smearing the whole left side of Samandriel's face with green frosting.

"He's gonna love these," Opiel smiled.

\--

It was the next afternoon. Adam was coming back from a hunt with his brothers.

"Happy birthday," Samandriel said, hugging him.

"How'd you know?" Adam asked.

"Sam told me," he replied.

"Of course, it's always the moose," Adam laughed.

"I thought Sam was a human," Samandriel said.

"It's just a nickname," Adam chuckled.

"Oh! I made you something!" Samandriel remembered, before pulling Adam into the kitchen. He grabbed the bin of cookies from where he'd hid them in the cupboard and gave them to him. "Opiel helped a bit."

Adam opened up the gift. "These look delicious." He grabbed one that Opiel had decorated (with an abundance of hearts and sprinkles. "Let me guess. Opiel decorated this one?"

Samandriel let out a small laugh. "Yeah. She went a little... overboard."

Adam took a bite of the heart themed cookie. "These are really good," he said, his mouth full. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in centuries."

"Well then, this is truly special," Samandriel grinned.

"Yeah. It is."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this, this is the correct birthday fic.


End file.
